


Do Your Thing

by red_crate



Series: Harringrove Pornathon 2019 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: You pay and get play in return.Or: Steve mistakenly hires Billy to be his “escort” and scare off a creep.





	Do Your Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday and day 5 of the Harringrove Pornathon! This is a much happier and fun fic than my others have been. I hope you enjoy!

“I hope you’ve got a good plan, pretty boy?” Billy asks, sneaking up behind Steve to spook him. He grins when Steve startled and tries to hide it by slamming his textbook closed—even though the lecture is going to be starting in less than five minutes. 

“By the way,” Billy says as he lightly hops over the seats so he can settle in the one next to Steve, “I get paid upfront.” 

Steve blushes. It’s a good look on him, and Billy doesn’t know how such a hot piece of ass flew under his radar for the first semester. The stars aligned, however, and Steve Harrington came to  _ him _ . 

“You’re not in this lecture,” Steve points out, furtive looks from beneath those long lashes of his. “And, I figured. Here.” He leans over to pull an envelope out of his bag. 

Billy takes the opportunity to check out his lithe form as well as the offered cash. “Nice. I’ll be classy and count it later.” He stuffs it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. “See you later, hot stuff. I’ll let you get back to whatever boring numbers class this is.” 

He winks at the snotty looking asshole over gives Billy an offended glare before leaning back down to say, “Plan to get your money’s worth.” 

Steve squeaks. 

* * *

Billy has his own classes to go to, but he’s back by the Roberts building by six-twenty with enough time to spare for a quick stop by the coffee kiosk. He watches Steve walk out with a few classmates or friends, saunter down the steps as he looks around the courtyard. Billy sees the exact moment Steve notices him. He tongues the straw of his iced latte and gives Steve a sly smile. His shirt is halfway unbuttoned, the way he wears it when he goes out, and it’s obvious when Steve looks.

Hey, if he’s getting paid like a prostitute, Billy might as well pull out all the stops. Especially when it clearly flusters Steve so easily. 

Billy stands up slowly as Steve approaches. “You aren’t one of those coffee snobs are you?” He holds out the other latte. 

With a snort, Steve says, “If it’s coffee, I want it.” He takes a sip and smiles. “I mean, thanks and all, but you didn’t have to.” 

“I came into some extra cash recently.” He tugs Steve in by the strap of his bag. “Least I could, do.” 

Another rush of students pours out of the Roberts building. Perfect timing, and Billy pushes those last couple inches forward until his lips brush against Steve’s in an introduction. 

Steve is easier than Billy pegged him being, even knowing Steve had been the one to propose Billy. Steve just looked so uptight and wholesome with his designer distressed vintage clothes and soft brown hair falling over his eyes that it Billy had been expecting something either overzealous or wooden to work with. But Steve kisses him like they’ve already had their first kiss. 

He opens his mouth just enough to capture Billy’s bottom lip, slide his tongue inside. Billy makes an appreciative sound and curls his arms around Steve’s waist. One kiss turns into two, then three, until Billy isn’t counting anymore. He’s scraping his teeth against Steve’s lip and searching out every corner of Steve’s mouth. 

The cold drip of condensation through the thin material of his shirt where Steve’s been holding his latte pulls Billy back into the moment enough to smirk at Steve. “Hey.” 

Steve clears his throat, smiling. His eyes flick to the side. “Hi.” Steve looks away from Billy when someone walks up to them. “H-hey. Noah.” 

The uncertainty on Steve’s face is quickly covered by confidence. He relaxes against Billy, practically melts against him. If it weren’t for the pressure of the bottom edge of his latte digging into Billy’s lower back, no one would know Steve wasn’t chill. 

Noah is the target of the plot—some asshole who won’t stop bugging Steve even after being rejected more than once. He’s a little taller than Billy, but he’s only mildly attractive and doesn’t look like he could describe the inside of a gym if he was offered money. He’s scrawny. 

“Steve, I thought we could get dinner.” Noah has the balls to say. He even throws a nasty look at Billy. 

For his part, Billy slides his arm across Steve’s shoulder and pulls him in closer. “You buying for all of us? That’s cool.” He takes a sip from his latte. 

Steve tries to be nice. “I already said I didn’t think this is going to work out.” 

Noah latches onto the brush-off and ignores Billy. “You haven’t given it a real shot, yet—“ 

Billy leans forward so he’s blocking Steve from Noah’s view. “Hey, I’m cool with free dinner. But if you’re looking for more? You can go fuck yourself.” He says it conversationally. Billy tips his chin up and stares  _ Noah  _ down. 

Noah splutters. “What is this, the fifties?” He takes a half step to the side so he can see Steve. “You’re going to let this guy speak for you?” 

Billy lets go of Steve and holds his latte out. “Hold this for me?” After Steve takes the cup, Billy grabs Noah by his t-shirt with their college’s name blazed across the front.  _ Dork _ . 

“He already spoke for himself.” Billy shoves Noah to the gravel and says, “But since you lost your hearing or some shit, maybe if it’s in stereo you’ll fucking understand. You and Steve are not happening.” 

Noah is cowering, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock. It’s too easy, honestly, but if he freaked Steve out enough to hire a fake boyfriend— _ escort _ —to help get the message across, then Billy is going to follow this through. 

He plants his boot on Noah’s chest and pushes him flat on his back. “Say ‘I will leave Steve alone’ and  _ mean it _ .” 

Steve chides Billy, like maybe he took things to far, but whatever. 

Billy puts pressure on his foot until Noah coughs and rushes to comply. “Fine!” He tries pushing Billy’s foot off. “I’ll leave Steve alone. Fuck! Let me up, psycho!” 

“Get your ass out of here,” Billy spits. He stands up straight, watching as Noah scrambles to get on his feet. “Forget his number!” 

Billy laughs while Noah practically runs away. When he looks back at Steve and sees the sour look on his face, Billy pouts. “What? You wanted him to beat it.” 

Steve raises his eyebrows when Billy takes his latte back but doesn’t stop. “A little over the top there, don’t you think?” There’s a smile hanging around his lips that Billy really wants to get another taste of. 

“Hey, a promise is a promise.” He slides his hand behind Steve’s ear and leans in for that taste. 

Steve murmurs, “Oh fuck,” against Billy’s mouth and grabs hold of the bottom of Billy’s shirt. 

Blinking to orient himself, Billy stumbles after Steve. “Hey, babe, what’s going on?” 

They make it to a cluster of trees a little ways off the sidewalk. When Steve pushes him against one of them, he realizes they’re almost hidden. Billy chuckles. 

“That was way hotter than it has any right to be, but Noah was bordering on being creepy so he kind of deserved it.” Steve rushes through his words. His bag slides down his shoulder and he sets his coffee down with it before straightening up. “And this was part of the deal, technically, anyway, right?” 

This is too perfect. 

Billy drops his latte to the ground and slides his hands around Steve’s trim little waist. “Usually how that sort of thing goes. You pay and get play in return.” 

“Okay good.” Steve nods and crashes into Billy. 

It’s hands and mouths and as much skin as they can get away with. Billy pops the rest of the buttons of his shirt open and pushes Steve’s up to his armpits just so their stomachs can slide together. It’s electric. When Steve’s reaches around to squeeze his ass, all Billy can think about is offering to fuck right there. 

Instead, he kisses his way down Steve’s beautiful neck, licks down to his collar bones, and slides to his knees. There’s no way they’re the first couple to take advantage of a semi deserted campus and some dark foliage like this. 

“Want me to suck you, baby?” Billy leaves an invisible line of open kisses down Steve’s sternum, deviating from the path to lean up and suck on the buds of his nipples. 

Steve’s hands hold him there, fingers threaded through his loose curls. Steve says, “Please.” 

With a pleased note, Billy unbuckles Steve’s skinny belt, get his fly open, and free Steve’s cock. “Might’ve gotten an up-charge if this had been disclosed,” he teases. He knows he sounds excited. 

“Sorry,” Steve pets at Billy’s hair. He sounds so earnest it’s cute when he offers, “You can just suck on the head and jack the rest.” 

Steve’s probably been with a lot of nice, bland people. That’s not Billy. 

“Good thing for you I like a challenge.” 

Billy licks a bead of precome off the tip, enjoying the tangy taste, before licking around and all down the sides. His hands hold Steve’s cock like a treasured item, careful touches and light pressure that must be driving Steve a little crazy if the aborted hip thrusts are anything to go by. Billy mourns the fact that this is going to be over fast—that he has to make it quick because even he doesn’t want to get detained by campus police for indecent exposure. 

Steve moans quietly. 

He was only getting started, but Billy mouths back up to the tip where he suckles the way Steve had suggested. Billy tongues along the edge and follows the vein, sinking increment by increment down. The weight and stretch in his mouth is grounding. Billy makes a sloppy sound as he sucks, eyes rolling back at the feel of Steve trembling above him. 

Pulling back up, Billy bobs his head and moves one hand down to press at his own trapped cock. It’s easy enough to get his jeans open. There’s no underwear in his way, so he just tugs himself free and works his fist up and down. He follows the same rhythm he’s using on Steve. 

“Oh fuck. Are you—“ Steve chokes the question when Billy careful relaxes his throat. 

It’s not been all that long since he last went down on a guy of Steve’s size, so Billy falls into the routine easily and welcomingly. He hums in appreciation as he slowly pulls up before pushing back down to take Steve all the way to the root. 

He trained himself to forget the physical panic at having his airway blocked a long time ago. Billy moves in short little thrusts, keeps Steve down as long he can. But he does have to breathe. 

“Fuck my face,” he demands between gasps. Billy looks up at Steve and hates that he can only partially see his face. He brings his hand up to his mouth and spits before taking hold of himself again. “You know you want to.” 

Steve groans. “We’re gonna get caught.” He doesn't step away though, and his fingers twist in Billy’s hair like he’s holding himself back right now from feeding Billy his cock. 

He’s close, fucking his fist in earnest while he doesn’t have his concentration split between it and sucking off Steve. “That’s half the fun.” With his other hand, he nudged Steve’s hips in encouragement.

Taking the permission and direction for what they are, Steve guides Billy by the back of the head. He uses a hand to hold his cock out for Billy to mouth along before he really does feed it to him. Billy loves it. He moans like he’s a starving man at a feast. 

“Billy,” Steve whispers urgently, desperately.

Steve cradles Billy’s head in his hand and uses the hold to pull Billy forward, push him back over and over again in quick jabs. His cock keeps teasing at the back of Billy’s throat, but Steve holds back for the most part. It’s stupidly frustrating and equally endearing. 

Billy presses forward on his knees, sucking and making too much noise as his orgasm suddenly overtakes him. He has to pull off of Steve’s cock to suck down breath through clenched teeth. He works his fist in long strokes and hides his face in Steve’s hip to hold back the string of curses stuck in his chest. 

“I can’t,” Steve shudders. He gasps, “I’m sorry.” 

Billy’s still riding high on the liquid euphoria of his climax when Steve starts to come by his own hand. Billy pulls back, a little sex drunk, and licks sloppily at Steve’s fingers and up the length until he reaches the tip. 

“Come on me.” Billy flicks his tongue out along Steve’s cock, holding his mouth open. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” The words are more breath than sound, but Steve is foregoing those in favors of a gravelly moan. 

Billy closes his eyed just in time as hot come stripes over his right cheek and along the slope of his nose before some of it lands on his tongue. He ducks his head down and sucks around the head, swallows the last of Steve’s come. He hums around it, pleased and still turned on even though he wouldn’t be able to get it up again for another half hour at the earliest. 

When Steve’s given all he can, Billy straightens up himself, gets his jeans back in order and gripes around for Steve’s bag on the ground. He finds a wad of crumpled napkins in the front pocket.

“Bingo,” he mutters as he uses them to wipe off his face. 

“I can’t believe I just got a blow job in the woods.” Steve comments, still a little shaky after his orgasm. He uses the tree behind Billy to push off of so he can give Billy some room. “I can’t believe we didn’t get caught,” he wonders, apparently more surprised by that fact than the former. 

Billy stands up after gathering his trash. “The security is really pretty shitty around here.” He shrugs with a slow smile. “Which is good for us tonight.”

Steve picks his stuff up and decides it’s time to be awkward again. “Um, thanks. That was...I mean the thing with Noah was great. I don’t think he’s going to bother me anymore.” 

“And the blow job?” Billy asks, once again stepping into Steve’s space. “Worth the money?” 

He watches Steve work through some emotions before he nods and smiles. “Yeah, it was. I think you might be charging too little.” 

Billy throws his head back in a surprised laugh. He pays Steve on the cheek and leans in. “You wanna know a secret?” When he’s got Steve’s undivided attention, he says, “I don’t actually get paid to fuck. But I appreciate the cash, pretty boy.” 

With that, he takes a few steps away, walking backwards just so he can see the dumbstruck look on Steve’s face. Once he’s back in the sidewalk, Billy calls out, “I’ve got your number now, Harrington. Maybe we can make this legit.” 

He tongues his bottom lip, amused at himself and Steve’s predicament, thinks he’s got a really good shot at seeing more of Steve Harrington. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Everybody” by Madonna. 
> 
> I’m the-redcrate on tumblr.


End file.
